The overarching objective ofthe Leadership and Administrative Core (LAC) is to advance the field of multifactorial geriatric health condition research. The LAC is responsible for strategic planning, organization, administrative operations and evaluation ofthe OAIC research and training program. A special effort is devoted to ensure the cohesion ofthe Center and maintenance of an interdisciplinary and translational research focus on the common research theme, which is the investigation of multifactorial geriatric health conditions. The key LAC tasks are achieved by the Core Leader, Co-Leader, Administrator and three committees: the Executive Committee, the Internal Advisory Committee, and the External Advisory Committee. The LAC has gained much experience, knowledge, and understanding of OAIC operations over its 20 years of continuous funding, including the past 10 years under the P30 mechanism. We will build on the existing strong collaborative relationships and expertise as we enter our next funding cycle. The Specific Aims of the LAC are to: (1) oversee the coordination, integration, and administration of all aspects ofthe Yale OAIC, including the utilization of core resources, with other research and training programs at Yale, and foster collaborations that will accomplish the OAIC goals; (2) ensure the conduct of academically productive, innovative, high impact, and clinically safe research by Pepper Scholars, Resource Cores, Pilot/Exploratory Studies (PESs), and External Projects; (3) ensure the independent review and oversight of OAIC research and the training of Pepper Scholars; (4) foster the career development of junior faculty from multiple disciplines into independent investigators and academic leaders in aging research; (5) recruit and encourage outstanding junior and senior faculty to focus their research on aging, particularly multifactorial geriatric health conditions, with an emphasis on translation between basic and clinical research; (6) identify and facilitate productive collaborations with other institutions and OAICs; and (7) monitor university, government and fiscal matters, ensure the preparation of necessary progress reports, and administrative documents relating to the award, and collaborate with the NIA project office and Coordinating Center on OAIC activities. Taken together, the LAC provides support for planning, organizational, evaluation, and administrative activities relating to the other Cores and to the OAIC as a whole. The LAC is responsible for monitoring, stimulating, sustaining, evaluating, and reporting progress toward the overall goals ofthe OAIC.